Studies continue on syndromes of hypogonadotropic hypogonadism with anosmia (the Kallmann syndrome) and without anosmia, as well as on patients with anosmia who are clinically eugonadal. Analysis of eight families suggests genetic heterogeneity of the Kallmann syndrome.